User talk:Diddy Bow
Battle Rage What does IAS have to do with anything? :Well if you insist Live Vicariously works well with battle rage thats fine, but we would need to put that note on EVERY speed buff, ias and proberly a load of others too. To add to that loads of people posted why it deosnt work well as a combo.--Diddy Bow 16:21, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Elite Please note Project:Style and formatting/Bestiary states that non-boss mobs/npcs do not have (elite) placed next to elite skills --Gimmethegepgun 16:17, 3 June 2007 (CDT) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Secondary_professions_for_a_Dervish&diff=893962&oldid=893921 I disagree with your (re) revert. Name one reason to use Remedy Signet over Mending Touch and I might be swayed, but as a Dervish with plenty of energy, Mending Touch's energy cost is no problem. If we're going to suggest for people to use a secondary class simply for condition removal, we should suggest Monk, not Paragon. -Auron 10:32, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :Well change it back if you like but i find it to be a good alternitve to mending touch (daze=bad). And i found if anything can be listed in the d/p section that should be one of them.--Diddy Bow 11:53, 8 June 2007 (CDT) RE: "Make Haste!" http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=%22Make_Haste%21%22&curid=40664&diff=913516&oldid=890918 <-- dual run - both the runners use Make Haste on each other. — Skuld 04:49, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Your EL Build Please explain to me how your EL build works, as a R/P. I see only 1 skill that would be recharging in beast mastery, 2 including ER. That is not even half of ER's max damage. ? The Paintballer (T/ ) :Tigers fury disabels charm and confort which is why i like the build so much =D.--Diddy Bow 07:30, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Dash I see you :*waves pocket watch* you saw nothing, you saw nothing....--Diddy Bow 14:55, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)